1. Technical Field
The present application relates to a method for the monitoring, control and optimization of filling plants and equipment for products of types in which solid or liquid products are filled into containers such as cans, bottles or similar containers. The present application relates in one possible embodiment to filling plants and equipment for beverages.
2. Background Information
Background information is for informational purposes only and does not necessarily admit that subsequently mentioned information and publications are prior art.
Filling plants and equipment of this type for beverages are operated in a fully automated mode, for example starting from the feed of bottles, as appropriate to a station for bottle cleaning, a station for the inspection of the unfilled bottles, to the actual container filling machine, a device for closing or capping the bottles and finally to devices for the labeling and optionally for packing the bottles in appropriate transport units and for placing these transport units on pallets.
Because the contents of the bottles are frequently very sensitive to external factors such as harmful germs and bacteria, for example, for example in the food and beverage sector, the bottling plants are frequently operated in clean rooms, whereby attempts are made to prevent, restrict, and/or minimize the operating personnel, to the maximum extent possible, from intervening in the filling process.
On account of the complexity of the plant and machinery, including the transport units and the necessary or desired control system, attempts have been made to harmonize the elements of the plant to one another to achieve a smooth filling process with the optimum throughput, i.e. the highest possible output measured in terms of containers per hour.
On account of the mode of operation, it is necessary or desired to detect any errors or malfunctions inside the overall plant as early as possible. For example, disruptions of the smooth throughput of bottles must or should be detected as early as possible and must or should be resolved as rapidly as possible, to be able to utilize the maximum efficiency of the plant.